He Said Goodbye to Her
by awesomeasusual
Summary: "He said good bye to her on a day too bright for the occasion. The Nevada sun panted heavily in the sky, the mourners joined in as they scaled the hills leading to hook cemetery. Soul stood with his children beside the grave."
1. He Said Goodbye to Her

He said good bye to her on a day too bright for the occasion. The Nevada sun panted heavily in the sky, the mourners joined in as they scaled the hills leading to hook cemetery. Soul stood with his children beside the grave. He looked at the grass in front of him, avoiding direct eye contact with the large rectangular box next to it. His daughter gripped his hand tight enough to hurt; Lily was scared and angry and confused. His son bounced on his toes on his other side, Soul's hand rested on the boys head. His blonde head kept twisting in every direction; Jax openly gazed at the mourners, his eyes free of tears. Soul wondered if his son was aware of the magnitude of what happened. But Soul could barely register it himself so he didn't ask. He's distracted, understandably so.

His wife of 6 years has passed away.

Passed away. It sounded peaceful. Soul wanted to snort.

Maka's passing had been anything but peaceful.

The witch had apparently turned her and two students completely inside out. No one had seen that type of magic. It was a powerful but draining. Right after the witch finished them, she was killed by a second teacher.

Black Star.

He blamed himself for not acting sooner. For not being godly enough. For not being able to save him "little sister".

Soul blamed him too.

Black Star didn't bother approaching. He lingered behind the crowd with his and Tsubaki's kids and Angela Leon while Tsubaki came forward to recite her speech. Soul couldn't hear her words but Tsubaki's soothing voice floated over him. She was surprisingly calm, her words measured and breathing steady. It calmed him slightly. It reminded him of the ocean and the beach, like the one Soul and Maka went for their honeymoon.

He smiled, because they taken two year old Lily with them, so it was less steamy sex on the beach and more changing diapers in the buffet bathroom.

He could see Lily and Maka clearly in his mind. Maka walking with bow-legged Lily along sandy tide pools, Lily pointing at every sea creature they came across, babbling excitedly. They gone to the same beach after Jax was born, and Lily had tried to push her brother into a pile of seaweed.

Soul chuckled, forgetting himself. Pale faces of shocked mourners invaded Soul's vision. That's right. He was supposed to be the bereaved widower now.

Ignoring them, he attended to the tug he felt on his arm. He looked down. Lily stared at him intently, worried. Her dark green eyes contrasted sharply against her pale face, her pallor emphasized by the black dress and wide brimmed hat she wore.

Soul let go of her hand and winds his arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. She buried her face in his suit jacket. He was glad. That look of concern was too mature to come from his 8 year old.

But Soul sighed. He knew she heard him and Stein discus the implications of Maka's death. There was nothing stopping the black blood now. Soul insisted he felt in check, but Stein and Kid decided that it was best for Lily and Jax to stay with Stein and Marie for a while, at least until they were sure the black blood wouldn't endanger them. Soul repeated that he felt as sane as he could, and that Oni was the regular level of annoying.

Soul neglected to inform Stein and Kid that the Oni was merely sitting in the high backed chair in his head, waiting.

Soul had already lost his wife. He wouldn't lose his children as well.

Soul felt another tug, this time from Jax. Jax pulled hard at his father's arm, yanking him out of his reverie. The little boy gestured wildly with his screw driver (Soul could have sworn he'd taken it away) towards his mothers casket.

Spirit had thrown himself across the white box. The old man was sobbing, his head of greasy red hair bobbed with each violent exhalation. The snot and drool leaking from the fools face smeared all over the pristine surface of the casket.

Maka would have hated that. Soul abruptly let go of his children and marched over his wife's casket. He seized spirit by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Mourners gasped and the crowed surged backwards, away from the deceased's husband and father. Soul's arm released a flash of light and Soul held his transformed blade against the retired death scythes throat.

Before Soul could say anything, Spirit wailed "YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO PROTECT HER! YOU PROMISED!"

He had promised. Before Lily was born, he promised Spirit he would protect Maka and their child. He promised he would love them, watch over them, and be a good husband and responsible father.

He failed at both.

Spirit was right.

Still, black blood boiling, clouding his vision, Soul prepared himself to ram the edge of the blade into his Spirit's throat. He had pulled back his arm to deliver the blow when he heard a quiet whimper.

The sound triggered a reflex in Soul, and flesh replaced red and black steel before He could consciously consider it. Soul looked towards the source of the noise and his red eyes fell on two figures huddled on the edge of the crowd. Jax and Lily clung to each other, their eyes rimmed with black from lack of sleep. Lily had salty tears staining her reddened cheeks, but her eyes held a look of fierce determination. Jax regarded his father calmly, his screw driver held tightly in his small fist. They appeared to be waiting.

Soul looked around. Kid, Patty, Liz were trying to approach him slowly, their words of comfort lost on him. They were trying to block his view of Lily and Jax. Tsubaki and Black Star were trying to pull them away from, but they were both resisting. Soul felt Kid's arms trying to restrain him as he struggled to get to his children.

They were trying to take them already.

His children.

Maka's children.

In the back of Soul's head, the Oni grinned.

He heard Black Star's yelps as he caught a glimpse of Jax stabbing him with his screw driver.

Soul struggled harder against Kid, and then Patty as she used her insane strength to wrestle him to the ground.

His face firmly pressed into the hot green grass of hook cemetery, the last thing Soul saw was the dust left behind by his running children.

And then everything went black.

Soul's blades burst from all sides of his body, catching Kid and Patty.

Their blood stained the white satin decorating the flower wreaths around Maka's casket.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this for SoMa week 2013. **

**I am so sorry. **

**Part Two coming soon.**

**(OC Lily belongs to hotapplestrider, OC Jax is mine, Soul Eater in general is Ohkubo's [the bastard])**


	2. Enough Goodbyes

Screams tore through the dark underground dungeons of Shibusen. A white haired man, mouth echoing with violent shrieks, ran and thrust his arm made of steel and flesh into the glass panels forming his cage. The clear walls, bullet proof and heavy, whined and squealed under the sharp edges of his blade. Again and again the pale-haired man struck, his red eyes glittered madly under the florescent lights.

The Oni cackled pulled the blades back, cackling. He struck with both blades simultaneously, sending sparks flying as the edges scraped against each other and the walls.

The glass spider-webbed around the place where the blades and wall met.

The Oni grinned.

* * *

Kid sat slumped in his elaborate chair, almost a throne, as he listened to the screams echoing though out Shibusen, his head in his hands. His mourning clothes were still stained with his own and Patty's blood. His former weapons stood vigil next to him. Patty clutched her bandaged side, her eyes squeezed shut; tears leaked steadily from the corners. Liz braced her hand on Kid's shoulder, her knuckles pale from holding on so tightly. The Death Room was lit like day time, a brightness that contradicted the day's events. After a while, when there was a lull in the screams, Liz spoke.

"What are we going to do with him?"

The screams began again, more viciously than before; the sound reverberated in their ears. Patty sank to her knees, openly sobbing.

Kid hesitated. "I'm… we can't."

"We have to do _something._" Liz let go of Kid abruptly, stalking over to the ornate, full length mirror. She jabbed at the glass with a broken fingernail. "Call Stein, call Sid, call Nygus, call Marie! Get them over here!"

Kid sat forward, balancing his elbows on his knees. "No."

Liz started, drawing her hand back from the glass. "What… do you mean '_no_?' He's our friend; we _have _to help him!"

"We can't."

Liz marched back to Kid, grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up, forcing him to meet her gaze. Desperation etched on her face.

"Kid! Our _friend_ Soul is locked up in a giant terrarium! He's just lost his wife and you've taken away his kids! How do you expect him to act?!"

Kid's eyes were glazed over. He didn't seem to hear her, despite her proximity.

"We'll have to end him."

Liz dropped Kid back into his chair. "End him? _Kill_ him?" Liz whispered. "We can't kill him! He's our friend, Maka's husband! Your godchildren's father-"

"The Oni has taken over Soul's body."

Liz gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Kid rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. Liz had never seen Kid look so dejected. He was pale, dark circles rimmed his golden eyes. His hollow cheeks seem to grow deeper as the hours went by. Liz had never seen Kid look so dejected. Liz hadn't looked very closer into the mirror lately, but she supposed they all looked the same.

"Without Maka's Grigori soul, there's no hope of him ever returning to his senses. It's just the Oni in there now."

Patty fell to her knees, sobbing. Her small shoulders shook from the force of her harsh breaths. Liz joined her sister on the floor, her running mascara trailing, black and inky, down her cheeks.

* * *

Tsubaki pressed the back of her hand to keep herself from crying out. She clutched the phone to her ear as Liz bawled on the other end. Black Star and their four sons were in the next room, uncharacteristically quiet, with Angela Leon. She was entertaining the young boys with little bursts of magic that flowed from her finger tips, like tiny fireworks. She shaped the sparks into bears, frogs, and tigers. Angela's colorful magic died out quickly when Tsubaki released a single sob. Angela and the boys stared at her worriedly. Black Star exchanged a look with Angela. She jerked her head in the direction on his wife. He sighed. Standing, he gave a quick smile to his sons and went over to the kitchen, where Tsubaki was slumped against the wall, the cordless phone creaking as she gripped it tightly.

"Hey," he said softly, "my goddess should never cry. It is beneath her." He took her hand and gently pried the phone out of her hand. Shattered, the phone fell apart; the plastic shards fell through his fingers.

Tsubaki's face crumbled as she watched the broken phone fell to the kitchen floor in pieces. She cried openly, the porcelain skin of her face slick with tears. Black Star took her into his arms. His entire face pursed as she buried her face into his shoulder. Her knees were bent slightly.

He never did catch up to her height.

Black Star let his wife soak the skin of his neck. He thought briefly about his skin never drying fully again. They had taken to this position a lot lately. First with Maka, and now-

Black Star tightened his arms around Tsubaki.

Gods didn't cry.

* * *

Lily sat at Sid and Nygus' countertop. Her short legs swung from the stool she sat on. She had requested crayons and paper, but the white sheet remained blank under her hands, the crayons lined up neatly beside it.

She tried to run with her little brother. She tried to get him away from Uncle Kid, Aunt Tsubaki, Stein, and Marie, who were all trying to pull their family apart. She didn't count on Sid's tunneling ability. He opened big gaping hole right under their feet, and they fell into his arms. Jax's screw driver had no affect on the great blue ape. Lily had dirt and dust all over her black dress. Mama would be so mad.

"Is my mama going to come back blue like you?" asked Lily.

Sid exchanged a look with Nygus, both of their eye brows raised in shock. When neither answered, Lily sighed.

"No one will tell me. I don't know where Mama's gone. And now Daddy's gone." Lily swiveled in her stool to face where Jax was sitting on the living room floor. "When will Jax go?" The eight year old watched her little brother unscrew the coffee table legs. His mouth was open in concentration, a droplet of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, his eyes focused entirely on the bolt before him.

Not being the kind of man that sat quietly while a child was left miserable, Sid spoke.

"Your dad is with your uncle Kid. He's just sick. You have to wait a little while but it'll be fine, you'll see. That's just the kind of man he is."

Lily shook her head, her thick white bangs flapping on her forehead.

"That wasn't my daddy. My daddy's gone."

* * *

Soul sat with his back facing the piano. He wore the same black pinstripe suit as he did all those years ago. Nothing had changed in the black room since the last time he visited. He and Maka were just kids, but they had confessed to each other after the lengthy battle with Crona and the Kishin Asura. He had been taken over by the Oni, the madness, then too. She saved him, like she had done thousands of time before.

She wasn't around to save him now.

Soul felt the too familiar ripping sensation overcome his chest and throat. He learned forward, putting his head between his knees, inhaling deeply and exhaling. He had to be strong, for Lily and Jax.

"But you don't have them either." The Oni, taller than Soul now and three times as wide, mocked. "You were deemed unsafe the moment they brought your wife home in a body bag. Or what was left of her at least."

Soul lifted his head, but only to spin around on the piano bench and face the keys.

The Oni nodded approvingly. "Go ahead. It's the only way. Sink into your pain."

Outside of Soul's mind, his body waited. His blades poised to deliver the last blow to the glass cage housing him.

Soul raised his hands above his head. He wanted to drown out the sound of his grief: Grief for the loss of his children, grief for the loss of the love of his life. His Maka, his angel.

He wanted to erase himself.

Soul brought his hands crashing down onto the piano keys.

_CLANG_

The sound rang out through his mind, though his body. The Oni, in full control of Soul's facilities, sneered. Soul's lips curled, his sharp teeth dripping with uncontrolled slobber.

The tips of red and black blades rammed into the crack on the wall of the heavy, glass cage and twisted. The crack grew, splintering, until fractures transverse the surface of the glass.

Fingers pressed against the piano keys, Soul gazed at the key right in front of his eyes.

_G._

Florescent lights flickered as the note rang out, and glass fell like rain.

* * *

Liz's head snapped up from her cell phone, where her ear had been pressed moments before. The screen was misty with mix of her tears and harsh breathing. But the conversation she just had was wiped from her mind at the sound of shattering glass and twisting metal.

"What the hell was that!?"

Kid and Patty sat still. Another crash echoed thought the death room, the ornate mirror shaking on it's hinges. The smooth glass rippled. Akane came into view.

Liz screamed.

Akane had a bleeding gash from his left temple to the bottom right of his jaw. His glasses hung by one ear and he squinted into the pocket sized mirror. Judging by his bouncing image, he was running.

"Kid," Akane barked. "Come in, Kid!"

Kid scrambled off of his seat and faced the mirror. "I'm here! What's going on?!"

"Eater has escaped the hold, sir," he panted. "He shattered it and he escaped. Killed three guards: No sign of stopping."

Patty cursed behind him.

"Where is he now?" Kid asked hurriedly.

"Behind us, sir. Clay- ah," Akane stumbled. "-Clay stayed behind."

And then the mirror spun out, and for a moment Kid could only see the blurred walls of the stone hallways that led to the dungeons.

Kid shouted, his words inaudible over Liz and Patty's shouts. The mirror landed face up, in time to see a red and black blade impale Akane. Soul, still in his red shirt and pinstriped pants, stood over the Akane's body, blade dripping red. Soul, or rather the Oni in Soul's body, bent to pick up the pocket mirror.

Kid met the red glare of his former friend evenly. Drool leaked from the corners of his leering mouth, the blood spatter matted his white hair, dotted tan skin like flecked of paint. The collar of the red shirt shone, wet with blood that matched.

"I'm coming," said the Oni hissed into the mirror. "I'm coming."

The pocket mirror cracked and the image blacked out.

Kid stared at the mirror, horrified.

"Kid!" Liz shouted desperately when he showed no signs of moving. "DO SOMETHING."

Kid broke out of his reverie and snapped, to no one in particular "asymmetrical scum." He fogged the glass and quickly drew Black Star and Tsubaki's contact information.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" Patty's bloodied cheek pressed against Kid's pale one, trying to peek at the mirror.

Kid tried not to be startled by her sudden proximity. "I'm calling Black Star. If the Oni is going anywhere, it's to his and Tsubaki's house."

Patty fixed her gaze on Kid, her bright blue eyes unwavering. She was much too close. He could count the freckles on her nose.

Liz, on the other hand, "Whu-Why?!"

Golden eyes still locked onto Patty's, Kid said, rather unsteadily, "Soul blames Black Star for Maka's death. The Oni senses this, and he's going to try and enact revenge."

Liz shook her head, her long blond hair shaking in it's loose bun. "Soul would never-"

Patty interrupted. "It's not Soul, sis." She cocked her head towards her big sister, who looked aghast.

Kid shook his head, turning his attention back to the quivering mirror, and said "Soul would never. But the Oni would, in less than a heartbeat.

* * *

Angela Leon sat before her four little adoptive brothers. She spun magic out from her finger tips, trying to distract them from their parent's desperate whispers in the kitchen. She tried to recall the last time they had done so. She must have been about 9 years old, and they had been whispering about their plan to move her in with them and their first biological child. It was bittersweet.

Lost in thought, Angela didn't notice Blue Star, the third son, tugging at her sleeve.

"Angie," he said quietly. "Uncle Kid is in the bathroom."

"Ah," she stammered. "I'll-uh-I'll go get it, I guess."

The boys watched their sister get on her feet and go to the bathroom. As soon as the edge of her dress disappeared into the hallway leading to the house's three bedrooms and bathroom, they all scampered to the kitchen's doorway. They masked their presence, like mommy had taught them, and they listened to their father and mother.

From across the kitchen, Tsubaki whispered to her husband what Elizabeth Thompson had told her.

Soul was gone.

The Oni was in control.

A decision had been made.

"Yeah," Black Star said quietly, releasing his wife from his embrace. "I figured." He unbuttoned his blazer and held it open.

Tsubaki inhaled sharply.

Black Star had helped restrain Soul after he attacked Kid and Patty.

Soul's, or rather, the Oni's, black blood colored the white material.

Black Star's strength was barely a match for Soul's- or rather, the Oni's. Black Star managed to subdue the Oni only after multiple shots of his soul wave length.

Tsubaki shook her head slowly, then faster. It was like she was trying to shake the memories of the day from her head, Black Star mused miserably. He sincerely wished he could do the same. The past week was too much for either of them: Losing Maka to that witch, Soul blaming him, usually bubbly Lily retreating into a stoic shell, and now the Oni.

But he was sincerely surprised to hear his wife say, her turquoise eyes obscured with unshed tears, "We're retiring. No more missions, no more fighting. We're done."

"Tsubaki…." Black Star began hesitantly.

"No, Black Star! I've had enough!" She stood toe to toe with him, clutching the front of his wrinkled dress shirt. "I've had enough of death and destruction. My brother, Chrona, Maka, and now Soul. Lily and Jax are left without either parent. It's not far and I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I have to- _we_ have to think of our sons!"

Black Star, noticing their boys staring at them from the kitchen door, gave his children a half-hearted smile. He pulled Tsubaki further away from them, turning so that he was not facing the four little ones. Their wide eyes and innocent faces hurt to look at. They reminded him too much of Maka. Her innocence, her being; everything was ripped from her. Her calm eyes turned to lead as the witch tore her apart. Black Star remembered the ice in his veins as he and Tsubaki sliced the witch in half. The adrenalin and misery flooded him, and he held his wife close, burying his face in Tsubaki's neck.

He wasn't finished. He wanted to destroy every single witch that had the potential to cause this much pain.

"Black Star." He looked up. Angela, his adoptive daughter, his exceptional exception, stood in the kitchen, a look of absolute panic on her face.

"Kid called the bathroom. Soul's coming."

Tsubaki spun in Black Star's arms to face her. "What are you talking about?!"

"You have to leave," Angela said frantically. Magic crackled around her head like static, her anxiety overflowing. "Kid said Soul broke out and he's coming here!"

Black Star tore himself away from Tsubaki and sprinted out of the kitchen, pulling her and Angela with him. He ushered them and his sons towards the front door.

"Get out of here," he said brusquely. "Go." He pushed them outside. His sons huddled closely to Angela and Tsubaki, possessing enough of their mother's genetics and brain power to know that now was not the time for horseplay. Black Star had never seen his boys so calm.

It was freaky.

"You can't stay here!" Tsubaki began, holding her hand out to touch his chest.

"I'm not going to hide away. Gods take responsibility for their mistakes. Including ones about getting their little sisters killed." He smiled sadly, and brushed her hand away. "I'm going to face Soul like a man."

"No, you idiot," snapped Tsubaki, giving him a hard poke in the pectoral. "Go to Sid and Nygus's. That's where the Oni will be headed."

"How do you know that?" Black Star asked, surprised.

"He may be out of it," she said. "But Soul is still Soul. He's going to get his kids back."

"But the Oni is in control. What would he want with them?"

"I really don't want to find out. But he'll go to them, first." She grabbed the back of his head and their lips crashed together. For one gleaming second, he felt her, felt her soul. She was saying goodbye.

Goodbye to who, exactly, he wasn't sure. But she didn't anticipate a good end.

He watched his family run, waiting until their backs resembled black blurs in the distance.

Black Star shucked his dress shoes and shirt, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the ground.

_Nothing godlier than running barefoot, _he though. _Watch out, Soul. _

He began to run, full out, towards Sid and Nygus' apartment. The concrete and asphalt dug into the bottoms of his feet, the calluses doing little to prevent pinpricks of pain that occurred with each stride.

_It's time to decide._

* * *

A/N: This sequel is for smokeandjollyranchers (tumblr) aka erisanddysnomia (ff dot net) because it was her birthday. SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER!

OC Lily belongs to hotapplestrider (I love you, don't kill me), OC Jax is mine, and Soul Eater is Ohkubo's (the bastard).

Chapter 3 coming soon-ish!

**Reviews make me write more? Edit better? Update faster? Whatever you want, just let me know what you thought! **


End file.
